Always
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: Hermione is taken away and is strippen of her Innocence. This is rated M for a reason. Contains Rape. Dont Like, Dont Read.
1. Can You See Me?

**BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!! **Dont think me competely insane when you read this. My Drama class was given slavery as out GCSE stimulus and many of us chose to do about sex Trafficing, sexual and mental abuse and Arranged Marrages. We used these to show the characters were traped. After seeing everybodies and doing my own. I thought it might be a good idea for a story. Some of my ideas have branched off other people's monologes and from my own. And after writting a monolouge for a class mate everyone thought i had a messed up head for thinking such things. So this is kind of like a monolouge; I'm not sure wether or not to carry it on to a story. Also I dont mean to affend anybody by what i write. So I hope you like it (Well not like it.) You know what i mean. Please Tell me what you think. Feed back means alot to me. On with the story...

* * *

Scratching. Biting. Tearing.

Destroying Me. Taking Me. Killing Me.

My Sink Lay Soaked In _His_ Sweat, _Him_ Semen And Blood.

My Blood. The Blood Of A Muggle. A Mud Blood.

Me, A Sweet Innocent Girl; Barley A Woman.

Smiling Sweetly And Gigging Softly.

Can You See Me?

I Was Walking Out Of The Sweetshop When _He_ Took Me.

_He_ Threw Me To The Floor. _He_ Straddled Me And With Only Thrust _He_ Took My Innocence.

Then _He_ Passed Me Round. One Man And Then The Next And Then The Next And Then The Next.

One Ride After Another.

Taking What They Wanted And Leaving Only Scars.

I Lay On My Back For Hours. Who Knows If I had Passed Out?

They Sure Didn't care.

After All I Was Just A Play Thing. A Toy.

They Did as they pleased. Whatever It took to make me scream.

To watch me wither in pain beneath them.

Can You See Me?

Their breath smelt of smoke and booze. And there hands were rough when they touched me.

The first night was the worst. The pain, The blood, The brutality.

After that I played dead for as long as I could but that didn't stop them.

They carried on until they were board of me. Chained me up naked and left me.

Each night was the same. A rush of colour's and faces. Drinking, Gambolling.

They experimented with me. Pulling and pushing. Bending and braking.

Like a rag doll. That was all I was to them; Hermione Granger the Sex Doll.

Can You See Me?

There were faces I recognised and some I did not.

Sometimes _He_ was there and sometimes _He_ wasn't.

I don't know which I preferred.

The way _He_ touched me was different and I flinched away.

But he pulled me back and Hit me.

Over and Over Again And Again. Until

Until I was almost dead.

Sometimes I think death would be merciful.

In death I couldn't be hurt or have Cruciatus curse thrust upon me. Time and Time again.

I begged for death but all I got was laughing in my face.

'This is a war.' _He_ whispered in my ear 'There are those with power, that's us. And there are those too weak to seek it, which would be you, love.'

With that _He_ thrust into me again. Harder and harder.

The pain seemed to have easier though as if numb. Like my insides. Numb

I thought the less I think about it the less it will hurt.

Then I thought myself naive.

That was when they found new ways to hurt me.

It will always hurt. Even with _him_.

Always...


	2. Hope?

Another Messed up chappie from my messed up mind :) Please review even if you dont like it :) But I'm still not telling you who _He _is Hehehe...

It Lasted Forever. A Day, A Week, Maybe Even A Month.

The Hours Mashed Together And I Lost Count.

It Was Strange Though. Not One Had He Asked Me For Information.

Not One Bit About The Order Or Harry. Nothing!

But Why Should It Matter?

I Had Already Lost Hope. No One Was Coming.

Did Anyone Really Know I Was Gone?

Waking Up Is Blood Each Day Seemed To Become A Habit.

I Remember When I Was Taken For A Shower A Few Nights After It Started

The Water Burned The Fresh Cuts And Stung My Skin.

The Water Falling Off Me Had Turned Pink.

It Was Blemished, Like Me. Changed.

I Could See The Steam Coming Off My Skin And Wondered If This Was Another Form Of Torture.

Even Through All The Pain I Liked The Water.

One Time I Was Given A Bath Instead And As I Lay There I Wondered.

What Would Happen If I Was To Go Under And Not Come Back Up?

I Heard A Little Voice In My Mind Egging Me On And I Listened.

I Was Finally Going To Be Free!

After All I Had Lost Hope. No One Was Coming.

It Scared Me At First The Way The Water Ran Up My Nose But I Was Determined To Die.

I Don't Remember Much After That.

I Was Pulled From The Water And _He_ Was There.

An Angel Saving Me.

Only _He_ Must Be A Fallen Angel After Everything _He_ Had Done.

But An Angel No Less. My Angel.

_He_ Punished Me For It. I Knew I Would Never Try Again.

Because...

For A Moment It Seemed Like _He_ Cared.

But That Was Insane. _He_ Was My Capture.

_He_ Was Going To Be The Death Of Me You See.

Because I Had Lost Hope. No One Was Coming.

So I Will Die Here With _Him_.

Sometimes I Wonder If I Want To Be Saved.

I Know I Sound Stupid And Naive But...

_He_ Has A Wife And Yet _He_ Still Come To Me Every Night.

Is It For Me?

_He_ Is Different From Everyone Else.

It's Not That _He_ Isn't Rough. _He_ Hurts Me Too.

But He Isn't Like The Rest. _He_ Is Carful With His Slaps.

_He_ Is Gentle While Causing Me Pain.

Is This Me Going Crazy?

I Want To Stay Here. Even If I Have To Suffer.

I'd Be With _Him._

Always ...


	3. The Last Memory?

It was Dark And Quiet

To Quiet

The calm before the storm as it were

The silence seemed too much to bear

It wasn't what my body had become used to

The silence was worse then an ear splitting scream

So for a brief second I was relieved when I heard the door open

I expected light to flood through the open door. It didn't.

I could feel more then see a dark shadow.

Then Hands Clawed at me.

I had come to expect it. But at this hour?

I was pulled along the stone floor towards him.

It pulled away my skin and bled. Pain before he had done anything.

He climbed on top of me and thrust.

The sudden movement shocked me.

The floor moved to meet my head. A pain more than that between my legs.

I uttered a scream but the sound didn't seem to reach my ears.

I looked around but I couldn't focus my eyes on anything.

I couldn't feel the man on top of me or inside me.

I felt nothing. Suddenly Everything came rushing back with clarity.

The pain. The Blood Beneath me and now in my hair. And a noise.

In the distance I heard banging and yelling but it was too late.

I'd got what I wanted.

I was going to die.

But at least I'd die with him...


	4. Who?

Waking Up Screaming.

Always nice.

I can't remember what I dreamt about.

But in-between my legs throbbed.

It wasn't nice.

I sat and Cried.

I don't know what happened.

I was kidnapped but that's all I remember

I think Harry modified my memory

Al I could remember was...

Was...

Eyes. Beautiful Eyes.

Beautiful Grey Eyes

Who?

I wanted to know

I needed to know

As if life depended on it.

The lack of life seemed evident

I wasn't myself

I was blemished. Different

Death seemed a good choice

Déjà vu ... Death?

No not possible

Hermione Granger was not suicidal

Every day was a blur

I was on auto-Pilate

I wanted to fight again

Prove myself

I was not weak

I want to fight

To help

To be a part of something

I wanted to find him

It was a burning desire

Who?

Was he my captive?

My rescuer?

I asked Harry about what happened

He kept me in the dark

Like a child

As usual

But why?

Did he not trust me?

I guess I was on my own

I either way I had to find out

Harry wasn't here often

So I used my time wisely

I trained. I went to the muggle world and trained

Martial arts

Boxing

Street

Anything I could think of

I practised spells

Attack and Defence

Everything.

I was going to find out who_ he_ was

But it was going to be on my terms

I wouldn't be weak again

But I needed to know

What happened to Me?


	5. Am I Ready?

Decided to have AN up here. It didn't look write at the bottom. I was going to drag this out with the 'who is it' game but felt this would be better. (all the bold is her remembering, just in case you didn't get it) She does love him in a weird and twisted way. Goodbye :')

* * *

Finally. Freedom.

I felt so independent.

Like a bird. I was free.

Harry Finally Decided I was ready to get back into action.

He was just looking out for me, I know that! But maybe he doesn't always know best.

We were in a small town just past midnight.

All was quiet. No owls hooting or even a whisper on the night air.

Stay alert. Be Ready.

There was laughing all around. Black figures Pointing. Laughing. Taunting me.

Memories swirled around me. _**Destroying me. Taking me. Killing me.**_

Death Eaters. This was my fight.

_**With one thrust he took my innocence. **_

I was ready.

_**A play thing. A toy. Hermione Granger The Sex Doll.**_

I started shooting spell after spell not caring who I hit.

_**What Would Happen If I Was To Go Under And Not Come Back Up?**_

I was ready.

_**The Hours Mashed Together And I Lost Count**_

Anyone who got close was forced to the floor with my new found physical strength

_**Then Hands Clawed at me.**_

I was ready.

_**They experimented with me. Pulling and pushing. Bending and braking.**_

14 men down. All cursed. None dead.

_**The calm before the storm**_

I was ready.

_**They Did as they pleased. Whatever It took to make me scream; To watch me wither in pain beneath them.**_

All I saw was red. I don't know what curses I'm sending. Only a few more to go.

_**Because I Had Lost Hope. No One Was Coming.**_

I was ready.

_**Death Would be merciful **_

More fallen bodies. These ones not so lucky.

_**Can you see me? **_

A hand grabbed me and I pushed against him. Harry. Trying to calm me down.

_**Harry modified my memory. Did he not trust me?**_

I looked around at the bodies. Only a few dead. Maybe 3 or 4.

_**I wasn't myself. I was blemished**_

It isn't matter. This was a war.

"_**Those with power and those too weak to seek it"**_

I was ready.

_**there hands were rough when they touched me.**_

The Surviving ones were handcuffed and taken away.

_**One Man And Then The Next And Then The Next And Then The Next.**_

The others lay in a line. Like ducks waiting for judgement. My Judgement.

_**Taking What They Wanted And Leaving Only Scars.**_

All Had no emotion on their face. Good. They didn't know what emotions felt like.

_**I would never be weak again**_

They deserved this.

_**Suddenly Everything came rushing back with clarity.**_

Looking down on his body. I remembered.

**Eyes. Beautiful Eyes.**

The eyes that stared up with a lifeless look.

_**Beautiful Grey Eyes**_

The eyes of Draco Malfoy.

_**Only **__**He **__**Must Be A Fallen Angel After Everything **__**He **__**Had Done.**_

This is your fault his eyes whispered.

_**But An Angel No Less. My Angel.**_

Pain in my heart

_**It Lasted Forever. A Day, A Week, Maybe Even A Month**_

A flash of black robes and a starting cry

**The floor moved to meet my head. **

I was blinded by green light.

**A scream but the sound didn't seem to reach my ears.**

I wasn't ready

**I'd got what I wanted.**

**I was going to die.**

**But at least I'd die with him.**

***Always***

**The end. **


End file.
